


Merry Christmas, Beautiful

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: But it's not angsty because Vega lived cough cough, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, For Roxanne, Gen, Set in season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: While driving home on Christmas Eve, Wylie notices a car in the FBI parking lot.





	Merry Christmas, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ennaxor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennaxor/gifts).



> So Roxanne, I know you mainly read Olicity fic now but I definitely don't have any aptitude in that area, so here's some fluffy Wega for you. Merry Christmas.

Work holiday parties were nice, especially when you lived alone, far away from relatives or the friends that you gamed with.  Those friends had family around anyway, and wouldn’t really be interested in their teammate dropping in for dinner and showings of _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ on loop.  With the conclusion of the work festivities, however, Jason Wylie was left with a realization.

Work parties were a nice distraction for exactly as long as they lasted.  The following days leading up to Christmas Eve were full of wondering if he had done the right thing by remaining in Austin.

Some packages had been dropped off by UPS the day before, with his parents’ names in the return address section of some, and his older sister’s in that spot in some others.  They were all together now, in the family home in El Paso.  They fully understood, and supported, his decision to stay in central Texas to be closer to his job and to save money.  And it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being away from them; they saw each other just a few times a year.

What was different was having nothing to do.  No one was online, the office was shut down for the holidays, and nothing was open – except for the retail stores, but Wylie wasn’t about to contribute to the culture that made those workers have to go in on Christmas Eve by driving or walking to one of the retailers just to window shop.

Wylie realized too late that he’d turned the wrong way at the intersection and was headed to work instead of home.  Oh well.  He could turn around in the parking lot and it would only be a few minutes out of his way.  He debated opening his sub sandwich while he drove.  _Don’t be so dramatic,_ he thought, _you’re not even all that hungry._

He was surprised when he turned into the lot to see a light coming from the window that was just in the right spot to be their bullpen.  His eyes scanned the parking lot, over to their assigned spots.  Ah.  Vega’s vehicle was parked up against the hedge.  Of course if someone was there on Christmas Eve, it would be her.

Wylie found himself driving over, easing his car into the spot next to hers.  Maybe she wasn’t here to overclock.  Maybe something was wrong with the paperwork on their last case.  It had been something of an odd one.  And he shouldn’t leave her here to deal with it alone.

Wylie jumped out of the car and grabbed his lunch, fishing his credentials out of the jacket he’d tossed on the back seat and gaining access to the building.  When the elevator reached their floor and opened, Wylie saw Vega, at her desk, look up immediately, appearing startled.  When her eyes rested on his, she visibly relaxed.  “Wylie,” she said.  “I was afraid you were…”

“Cho?” He asked, crossing the room.  She wasn’t dressed in her normal work attire, but in leggings and a green and black sweater.  He cleared his throat and spoke again before she could notice that he was staring, because he got the impression that _what? You’re beautiful_ wasn’t the type of compliment that Vega ranked high on her list of values.  She liked being complimented on her work ethic, on her intelligence.  “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” she shrugged.  “I mean, I wanted to make sure every part of my job from the last case was done to perfection, and you know, after not looking at something for a day or two you’re basically on it with fresh eyes, and…I mean, it’s not like I have anywhere else to be today,” she said, her voice dropping slightly as her eyes lowered to stare at the desk.

“You know that you are working way too hard to get back in Cho’s good graces, right?” Wylie said.  “He’s already starting to come around, and he was too hard on you anyway.  Lisbon says she thinks that he knows that and is too proud to admit it.”

“I have to work this hard,” Vega said, looking at him as if she was desperate for him to understand.  “Whatever it takes, Wylie.”

“But on Christmas Eve?”

“I just said I have nowhere else to be.”

“Right.  Right.”  Wylie nodded.  “I just…you’re such a good agent, Michelle. You’re hauling ass and you’re being a badass at it, but he shouldn’t be making you feel like this.  You should be allowed to focus that energy on making this team stronger, not on continually having to prove yourself to someone who already knows how amazing you are.”

He hoped she wouldn’t realize that he’d forgotten that he was talking about Cho in those last few words.  _Who cares if she does?  She is amazing.  I’ve never seen anyone thrive in this job like she is.  Granted, I haven’t been here all that long, but…_  “Hmmm?” He asked, when he noticed that she was looking at him with raised brows and must have spoken.  “I’m sorry, what?”

She gave what he thought was a giggle.  “I said thank you, you dork.”  Her expression grew more serious again.  “I mean it.  I know Cho’s been doing this longer and all, and he has all this impressive history and I _so_ want to impress him and have him mentor me and all that, but…I do value what you think of me too, Wylie.  And that does mean a lot, you thinking I’m a badass.  I know that people get on us young people for wanting positive reinforcement, but who _doesn’t_ feel good when someone thinks they’re doing a good job?”

“Right?” Wylie agreed, grinning and spreading his arms.  “Exactly!”

Vega grinned back. 

“So, like…” Wylie said, “do you want me to stay and help you with this?  I don’t have anywhere to be either, and…second set of fresh eyes.”

He swore her face lit up.  He tried to appear chill about it.  “That would be great,” Vega said, the smile still on her face.  “I mean…” she added quickly, “if you’re sure.”

“Oh, totally.” He nodded, setting his lunch on her desk before grabbing his chair and wheeling it over.  “Hand me some of those papers.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“Kay,” she said, almost sounding flirtatious as she slid a folder toward him.  “I really appreciate this.  And it’s nice to not be alone, too, you know?”

“Uh huh,” Wylie said with a nod.  “Absolutely.”

There was a grumbling in his stomach.  “Oh,” he said, glancing at his sandwich.  “You wanna split it?  I got a footlong.”

“You sure?”

“How many times are you gonna ask me that today?” He said with a joking smile.  He opened the bag and unwrapped the sandwich, taking half and handing it to Vega with the napkins.  “Oh…” he said as he opened it.  “Why did they put black olives on here?”

“Probably because you asked for them,” Vega said, a glint in her eye.

“I definitely didn’t.  I don’t like olives.”

“They make the sandwich _right in front of you_ ,” she said with another giggle.  “But here, pick them off and give them to me.  I love olives.”

“Yeah?”

“Totally.”  She opened the sandwich and held it out toward Wylie as he dropped his olives onto it.  “Cool.  Also, judging you for just getting it cold, but we can’t all have perfect taste.”

“Hey,” he said, pretending to be offended.  Vega stood up and headed for the break room, returning a minute or so later.  “Heated it up,” she said, settling back down into the chair and taking an enthusiastic bite.  “Delicious.”

Wylie smiled.  “You look nice,” he blurted, immediately regretting it.  Now wasn’t the time.  This was the absolute most awkward way to work that compliment into conversation.   _Ugh, I’m an idiot._

But Vega smiled, setting the sandwich down, chewing almost thoughtfully.  She swallowed the bite, then smiled.  “Thank you, Wylie.”

He had no idea how to actually respond to a thank you in this context.  “I uh, I’m sorry if that was a weird thing to say, it’s just…it’s Christmas and the colors…”

“Oh of course,” Vega said with a nod.  “The green and the…yeah, that’s why I picked it actually.  Figured it would qualify as being festive.”

“Mission accomplished.  Festive status qualified.”

They grinned at each other, the look lingering.  “Merry Christmas, Wylie,” she said in a low, intimate sounding voice.

“Merry Christmas, Michelle.”


End file.
